


【knkz】发情期

by AkiraLin



Category: ChroNoiR (Nijisanji), Nijisanji
Genre: Creampie, First Time, M/M, Orgasm Control, Vampire Sex, Wings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraLin/pseuds/AkiraLin
Summary: 每当满月之时降临的黑暗渴望，是血族的最大弱点。而某只过早离开魔界的成长期吸血鬼对此一无所知。在动辄7小时的迟到背后，是永远无法实现的愿望。然而，当愿望被“愿望”所引导，他们终究合谋。





	【knkz】发情期

> _“And it grew both day and night, till it bore an apple bright.”_

1、

一开始只是些微的悸动。

葛葉蜷缩在铺着柔软床垫的黑棺里，因体内不知名的反应而微微颤抖，某种让他身体发软的电流正在神经之间传递，先前和搭档一起打游戏的嚣张劲完全一去不返。

脑海中浮现出自己刚刚发现异状时，偷偷和叶说“我身体有点不舒服”的情景：那个像猫一样的青年用一贯温柔的眼神注视着自己，浅碧色的眸子让他感到十分安心，于是他就理所当然地配合着叶一起健气地喊出“おつのわーる”的结束语，然后在一片“诶诶诶诶？！”的弹幕中光速下播。

“要注意身体哦，葛酱～”叶笑着对他说。

“别这么叫我啊你，很羞耻啊！”葛葉故意夸张地回应搭档的调戏，声音随即又弱了下去，“总之，抱歉啊，我先回房间了。”

已经不是第一次这样了。

然而每次叶总是宽容的，会在他身体不舒服的时候迁就他，目送着他回家。重复多次了以后葛葉甚至觉得那种落到他身上的视线有些灼热，这次也一样。

葛葉几乎是飞也似地逃回了对门。

说到底，他根本不知道自己的身体出了什么问题。那种本能的难以形容的反应出现的时候，意识里仿佛有一团漆黑的火焰，把他本来就没多少的自控力烧得一干二净。平时清醒的时候却又啥事没有，吸血鬼特有的动态视力和敏锐听觉一如往常，结果就是葛葉大咧咧地决定了这种“等到出问题就提前告退”的解决办法。

但是有一点，葛葉是绝对清楚的。

绝对，绝对不能告诉自己的搭档。

怎么可能说啊，就算因此而迟到，那么睡死过去也好，闹钟没响也好，只有这件事绝对不能说，那太羞耻也太莫名其妙了。

双腿已经开始发软，喉咙也渐渐觉得干燥难耐，葛葉下意识地想要吞咽口水，结果一道电流突然从难以启齿的部位直窜而上，化作一声压抑的呻吟。

“呜……”

在经历这种事前，葛葉根本就不知道自己能发出这种声音来。第一次听到的时候，他那已经浑浑噩噩的意识花了许久才理解那是自己的声音，紧接着脑袋就像炸开似的，被铺天盖地的羞耻感淹没。

无论多少次都一样，葛葉紧咬牙关，绝不想让第二声呻吟泄出。他的体内变得愈发干渴，如有火焰炙烤着五脏六腑，明明自己的身体应该是冰凉的，此时却觉得燥热不堪。运动外套早已被扯开，但还不够，葛葉忍不住撩起酒红色的内衣，让皮肤接触稍凉爽些的被褥。

这举动无异于饮鸩止渴，裸露的皮肤很快开始发痒，葛葉难受得在狭小的棺内翻滚身体，双腿无力地互相摩擦，可是无论如何都无法消解已经烧遍全身的燥意。

葛葉知道自己想要什么。

是血，他想要血，想要鲜美甘甜的，人类的血液。

在葛葉极少的几次品尝中，温热的血液裹挟着生命力滑入食道，细腻地滋养身体的每一处。那种感觉只要试过一次就足以升天，让他瞬间理解自己种族名字的由来。

那本该是任何一只吸血鬼都欲罢不能的事。

但是他遇到了他的搭档，一个不折不扣的人类。

无论如何都不再想吸食人血，就是因为这么个有点傻的理由而已。

葛葉至今都记得一清二楚，叶问他那件事的时候，声音软软的，一如既往地好听，还带着些许无意试探的意味。

“葛葉……吸过人血吗？”

那时候，表面上正常地打着PUBG的葛葉，脑子里已经翻涌过万千思绪。该回答他真话吗？叶会怎么反应呢？会讨厌吗？会害怕吗？说到底他们本来就不该相遇，他可是一只纯粹的无可救药的吸血鬼……

但他不想被叶讨厌。

不想回到以前那种令人窒息的环境，不想遵守纷繁复杂的贵族礼仪，不想陷入勾心斗角的派系纷争中。

与一个陈旧腐朽的世界隔离的他，又被一个人类拉入另一个光怪陆离、奇诡恣谲的世界中。那个总是温柔待他的人类，与那些冷冰冰的贵族不同，也和那些带着无数利益纠葛接近他的同族不同，只是单纯地带着自己一起玩而已。

葛葉也曾问过叶为什么老是要带着自己。

“因为……”叶拖长的尾音也该死的好听，像蝶翅一般颤动着发出来，仿佛有股让人着迷的魔力，“我喜欢葛葉啊。”

“想要葛葉陪着一起玩，不可以吗？”

葛葉知道他在开玩笑。

种族全然不同的个体，怎么可能产生这种关系？他们从诞生之初就是两条本不可能相遇的平行线，只是因为自己的特殊境遇而发生了偶然事件而已。

即使如此，也想在不知道什么时候就会结束的有限时光内，选择有叶在的那一方。幸好人类的娱乐是如此之多，让他流连此间，甘之若殆。

于是，出于诚实，又出于这种矛盾的想法，葛葉装作毫不在意地回答：“唔……吸过几个，已经很久没有了，都快忘了，毕竟现在不需要吸血也能活下去。”

他自己都觉得自己的强调和补充是如此拙劣。

但叶只是若有所思地回了一句“是这样啊”，随即利落地爆了对面一个头。

“噢噢，真行啊，叶！”那时候葛葉这样说着，顺其自然地继续玩闹下去。

只要保持现状就好，葛葉是这么决定的。

所以绝对，绝对不能吸食人血。

干渴的身体愈发难受，葛葉狠狠地咬住自己的手臂，不让喉间泄出那种羞耻的声音，另一只手揪紧身下的被褥，颤栗地忍耐着体内左冲右突的渴望。腰部仿佛陷入一团泥泞之中，底下涌动着令他恐惧的疯狂欲求。

已经没有比这更糟的情况了，葛葉的双眼被生理泪水所模糊，意识如同岩浆淌过般即将被融化，脑子里仅剩的一丝清明告诉他，只要再坚持一会儿就好，一下下就好。

只要一直想着叶，那根维系现实的丝线就不会绷断：亚麻色的微卷头发，揉上去的时候有着很舒服的手感；细腻的肌肤总是散发着清新的味道，棉质的家居服也带着一层薄薄的香水味；抱着黑猫抱枕的手修长好看，操作游戏时又灵活地上下翻飞，让他瞠目结舌；还有……

“葛葉，你还好吗？”

等等，这不是他记忆中的声音，闷闷的，不是那种叶在身边时会让他听得酥酥软软的声音。

“葛葉，之前看你很不舒服的样子，我买了些药哦。”

被勉强扯回现实的意识终于听清了，叶的声音隔着两层墙传来，又在被他埋入的枕边消解几分，变得有些低闷，一同传来的还有断断续续的敲门声。

“葛葉，我要进来了哟。”

果然更糟了。

已经没空后悔为啥要给叶备用钥匙了，葛葉想要回应，喉头却灼得发烫，张了张嘴只能发出如小动物般的细微嘶鸣。

首先是钥匙转动的声音，“咔哒”地一下；然后是人类沓拉着拖鞋踏进来的声音，“哒、哒、哒”地到了玄关；最后是细碎的塑料袋声，像海潮一样靠近卧室。

也没空思考为何此时听觉又变得灵敏的葛葉，胡乱地揉了一把眼睛，死命摇晃脑袋试图清醒，接着慌忙扯了条毛毯紧紧裹在身上，奋力地想从棺里坐起。

于是叶开门时就看到了一只脑袋磕到自己棺木边缘上的吸血鬼。

不仅如此，这只吸血鬼闷哼了一声，然后挣扎了半天都没能爬起来。

“真是的，生病了就给我乖乖躺好啊。”叶一边笑着说，一边走到了葛葉的跟前。

有一瞬间，一股异样的安静弥漫整个房间，葛葉不由自主地抬起头，正对上叶的眼眸。

明明是很温柔的灰碧色双眸，此时看起来却如此幽暗深邃，宛如丛林间的一汪湖泊融入了无星的夜空，以及无数腐烂的万物。

鼻息间充满了叶的气味，和以往不同，多了一层从肌肤底下透出来的，香甜的鲜血味道。

莫名的危险感油然而生——他的体内正在叫嚣着疯狂的欲望，只要扑上去，用尖牙刺破人类的脖颈，就会得到甘美的血液。如此轻而易举，只要服从自己种族的本性就好……

一道声音穿过他的意识。

“葛葉……在发抖呢，觉得很冷吗？”

葛葉咬紧牙关，发不出任何回应。

这家伙……为什么偏偏是这时候来，不知道我有可能把你吸干啊混蛋。

之前虽然也有过很多次，因为身体出了这种莫名其妙的毛病而迟到，结果叶非但不责怪他，还主动跑来照顾他的情况。但那时，汹涌的本能欲望早已平息，留下的只是些许疲乏而已。

从来没有像现在一样，在自己随时有可能杀死他的情况下人畜无害地出现在自己面前，还离得这么近，估计什么丑态都被他看光了吧……真是糟透了。

叶确实在静静地端详着葛葉的神态。

吸血鬼的白皙面庞上泛着病态的潮红，呼吸急促得不像话，银色的碎发凌乱地贴在前额，半遮住了一双朦胧的赤红眼眸。那双眼本应是剔透而锐利的，如同将刀尖的血滴封存于内的水晶一般，在面对月光时会散射出绯色的光晕，如今却被泪水遮盖，连像平时一样注视自己都做不到。

他坐了下来，从乱成一团的毛毯中轻轻地抱起葛葉，让对方能够倚靠在自己的身上——准确地说，是自己的怀里。

为什么还能这么糟啊！

葛葉几乎要疯了。他的头靠在叶的肩上，只需稍稍一偏，尖牙就能搭在皮肤上，离新鲜涌动的血液只隔着如此之薄的一层。人类身上传来的暖意更加剧了体内的燥热，还有叶的气味不受控地窜入口鼻，让他下意识地如同脱水的鱼一般止不住地喘息着。他绝望地闭上眼，想着他们的关系可能就此结束，他与人类世界联系的最初也是最终的理由即将被他杀死，然后自己只能回到魔界继续那种孤僻的生活。

“葛葉，”似乎完全没搞清状况的叶又开口了，软软地叫着他的名字，“这样就不冷了吧，想要吃糖吗？和药一起买的，可能会好受一些哦。”

没等葛葉回答，叶就不由分说地摸出一颗牛奶糖，利索地剥开糖纸，送到吸血鬼的嘴边，熟练得仿佛已经做过无数次一样。

葛葉自暴自弃般地顺从人类，张嘴含住那颗糖。不知是不是被体内的火烧晕的缘故，唇边似乎有被叶的手指极细极微地摩挲过一下的错觉，如同鸟羽飘落荒漠一样轻。

含入口中的糖让自己的喘息染上甜腻的味道，津液混合着糖分被吞咽下去就像血的代餐，继续挑逗着脑子里那根已经不堪重负的神经。已经坚持不下去了，葛葉悲哀地想着，叶留给自己的最后礼物就是一堆没用的药和一颗糖，然后他就要被自己亲手杀死了。

淹没理性的本能操控着他慢慢张开獠牙，在最后一刻他能做的，不过是稍稍放慢这个动作的速度而已。

已经到极限了。

即使已完全沦陷于欲望泥沼中也要拼死抵抗的葛葉，如果抬起头来，就会看见叶的笑容。

那是绝无可能在名为“叶”的青年脸上露出的，邪恶得如同怪物的笑容。

> _“Tu n’es pas digne qu’on t’enlève, À ton esclavage maudit.”_

2、

叶确实是一个不折不扣的人类。

如果说，一个为了对抗平凡世界的帷幕下潜藏的黑暗与神秘而诞生的试管婴儿，在经历了无数人体改造后，还能称之为“人类”的话。

世人并不知晓，在日常的川流底下涌动着什么扭曲和异端的存在：城市被血肉融化，意识被禁锢于塑像之中，大地的豁口中翻腾出触手，天空撕扯成无数拼接的诡异颜色。这世界是万物的乐园，一切曾存或仍存于世的传说和怪谈——狼人、吸血鬼、僵尸等等，在最广大的意义下都是绝对真实的小小一角，于是一部分人选择直面黑暗，在一代又一代的抗争中维护着帷幕永不揭落，而那些牺牲者们甚至没有机会出现在人们茶余饭后的谈资中，从诞生之初就被遗忘。

叶是其中比较幸运的那一个，幸运到他在某次打扫卫生时无意间扯坏loto，看到里面缝着的文件之后，才知晓一切。

刹那间他明白了那些在每个夜晚折磨他的梦魇意味着什么——他为了活下去而疯狂啃食怪物的尸体，嘴边沾着黏腻腥臭的紫黑血沫；他被绑在手术台上，惨白的无影灯直射入眼，尖锐的仪器钻开皮肤，接上各式各样的冰冷管子；他穿过机械与血肉纠合成的蠕动厚墙，杀戮那些已被洗去意识的孩子，然后回到某个机构里受领一枚闪耀着金光的奖章。

那份文件的最后清楚地记录着：

“恭喜您，叶上校！今天是您服役的最后一天，记忆删除手术已经为您准备好，您将可以回归普通人的生活中。祝您生活愉快！”

真他妈的可笑，这是叶看完文件以后的第一反应。

乍一下被灌输一堆扭曲恶心的知识与故事是什么感觉？这份冷冰冰的文件以冷静客观的笔调叙述着任何一个普通人看了都要陷入怀疑与疯狂中的东西，偏偏它还告诉自己，这就是你的过往。

叶像一个旁观者一样审视着所谓自我的一切，然后将纸张通通撕碎。

开什么玩笑，这不是他的过去。

他的过去首先是一片虚无，然后是疗养院里的白墙，是和蔼的老院长递给自己的出院证明，是只要抱着就会感到安心的黑猫抱枕，是一张存款金额并不多的银行卡，是打工时油腻客人的猥琐脸庞，是绝望时脚下大坝的奔腾河流，是每个试图摆脱噩梦的凌晨结束游戏时的冰冷屏幕，是……

一只吸血鬼的可爱模样。

叶永远忘不了那次相遇。

彼时他彷徨于无人的郊野中，天气已经是深秋，夜幕下只有几颗寂寥的星，月光被云团遮蔽，阴郁暗淡一如他的前路。每天用游戏麻痹自己，即使知道是在逃避也要一直玩下去，最后在精疲力尽的清晨体会着汹涌而来的孤独和乏味，这样的生活究竟要持续多久，或者说，能持续到哪一天？

在混乱无由的思考中，叶看到了那个生灵。

那个青年穿的一身繁复精巧的复古衣装，染着漆黑深邃的颜色，仿佛剪下夜空然后恰到好处地饰以金线和宝石，将纤瘦的身材衬得十分华美高贵。一头耀眼的银色长发从脑后倾泻而下直达腰际，比月华更加夺目。叶觉得这样的人应该出现在14世纪的宫廷酒宴上，而不是……

坐在一颗不知名的红叶树下睡着。

那人身上似有魔力，让叶回过神来才发现自己已经走到这么近，而对方睡得很熟，完全没有察觉到自己失礼的距离。近看才发现，他的面庞白得几无血色，唇色也很淡，轻轻翕动着发出细微的吐息，偶尔可以看到露出的猩红的舌和尖锐的牙。他的眼型比较狭长，眼角上挑，是一抹柔和的弧度，左眼下还缀着一颗摄人心魄的泪痣。

青年的一切都给叶一种过于精致的感觉，仿佛天使的血滴落人间所形成的鲁伯特之泪，触碰的角度只要稍稍不对就会全然破碎。他屏住呼吸，静静欣赏着这堪称神明的造物，没过多久却萌生出一个恶作剧的念头。

他随手拾起一片叶子，捻动着考虑该如何开始，仅仅只是思考这件事就让他感到愉悦，是与空虚地玩游戏时全然不同的心情。这种心情驱使着叶赶紧做下一步，于是他先是试探地在熟睡的青年唇边吹了一口气，发现没有反应后便用叶子轻轻搔弄着那两片薄薄的唇瓣。

青年在梦寐中抿了抿唇，发出吧唧吧唧的声音，然后继续着深眠的呼吸。

叶感到自己的脸颊也被气息吹拂过，像第一次来到游乐园的小孩一般，他开心地笑了，随即又意识到不能吵醒对方而噤声。他觉得这样的恶作剧还不够，又抬手用指尖挑逗青年的睫毛，那睫毛宛如白化的鸦羽般轻颤着，搭在指肚上痒痒的，就像一只猫搔刮心尖一样。恶作剧的始作俑者感觉自己也被恶作剧戏弄，于是不服气地变本加厉起来，直接上手想挠一挠对方的下巴，直觉告诉他那触感一定十分美妙，一定是温凉细腻的，比丝绸或猫的毛皮还顺滑的感觉。

还没等他真正出击，青年就似乎有所察觉一般，身体蹭了蹭，挪了挪位置，喉结滚动着发出一声不满的嘟囔。叶心里一惊，看到对方的嘴巴渐渐张开，鼻头皱起，呼吸变得有点紊乱，显然在酝酿着一个任谁被这样戏弄以后都会发生的反应。

啊，好可爱，但是好可惜，只能到这里了。

因为整个白天都在打游戏而在不情愿地前往宴会的途中困到暴睡的葛葉，做了个被一只黑猫戏耍的奇怪的梦，然后他被自己的一个喷嚏惊醒，不满地环顾四周，并没有发现任何生物的身影，只有鼻尖沾着一片破败的红叶。

吸血鬼永远也不会知道，那一天，有一个流浪的灵魂骤然尝到了不属于人间的果实。

因而他也没有发觉，当自己搬进随便选的人类公寓，与邻居的那人对视时，对方脸上一瞬间闪过的复杂神色。

是什么样的情绪呢？叶至今仍无法形容，看到那个本该优雅高贵的青年莽莽撞撞地冲到大厅，穿着一身松垮的运动外套和家居裤，接着像是特别认生的小孩子见到陌生人一样对自己发出很失礼的“诶？？”的高音，又啪地一下缩回对门去的样子时，他那五味杂陈的心情。

叶从未想过能与这个生灵再度见面，就在他几乎已处于连“快乐”这一概念本身都无法理解的境况之时。

倘若这世上真的有神明的话，叶觉得，葛葉的到来便是他的应许。

等到对门再度探出一个毛茸茸的银色脑袋之后，叶接受对方是吸血鬼的事实只在一瞬间，倒不如说怎么可能会有人类好看成那样。他顺理成章地向葛葉发出游戏邀请，然后忍不住炫技，满意地听到对方时高时低的一连串“诶？？？”的声音。

那天过后，吸血鬼对他的崇拜坦诚得几乎溢于言表，虽然葛葉用的表达是“嘛，也就比我好那么一点点……”，但就连那歪着头，脸颊微红地嘟囔着的样子看在叶的眼里都显得特别可爱，让他第一次感到心底有什么东西被填满了，温暖而愉悦。

不再乏味的日子，本该就这么，在吸血鬼咬着草莓牛奶的吸管也要发出的吵吵嚷嚷的声音中，在被人类做的恐怖游戏吓到呆滞的表情前，在一起开启直播面对万千观众的屏幕后，平淡地流过。

直到他撕碎那份文件。

如果只是那份文件也就罢了，已不属于自己记忆里的东西，即使明知是自欺欺人也可以无视。尽管不知道过去与未来，只要能和葛葉一起普通地生活下去就好，叶本来是这么想的。

但是叶的心乱得停不下来，充斥着无处发泄的烦躁。他想起来自己打扫卫生的原因就是今天葛葉又迟到了，明明是重要的圣诞节，距离约定的直播时间已经过了3个小时，葛葉仿佛人间蒸发了一般，line电话打不通，直接敲门也没有回应。

吸血鬼留给自己的最后一条讯息是“播了23小时的ATLAS现在有点事出门了很快回来”，一贯的没有断句。叶看着这条记录发呆，想起了刚刚从文件上看到的某些知识，心底生出一个自己都觉得不可能的猜测。

记得葛葉说过自己还是成长期的吸血鬼，该不会……

叶无法克制这种好奇。

更要命的是那文件让他知道自己拥有能探寻这种好奇的能力。

将现实驯化，抹去“门被锁上了”这一事实，叶轻而易举地进入了葛葉的家中。

刚一进门就发现了一些不对劲，叶闻到空气中一股若有若无的甜腥气息。他第一反应是葛葉偷偷抓了人来吸血，随即否定了这样的想法。那味道不是血，反倒像是……人类才有的费洛蒙。

叶穿行于这片气息之中，他将脚步放得猫一样轻，悄悄地推开了葛葉卧室的门。

那门后的景象，叶至今仍记得一清二楚，以至于对这次满足好奇的探索毫不后悔，甚至有点感激。

那是造就后来一切本不该发生之事的景象：

如同一副禁忌的油画般——纤瘦白皙的半裸身躯，猩红如血的床铺，隐忍压抑的呻吟……那只本来浑身都冒着嚣张劲的吸血鬼，此时正蜷在自己的黑棺里难受地呜咽着，喉头时不时泄出丝丝喘息，脸上染着被情欲淹没的绯红。他的双眼紧闭着，对正在黑暗中窥视自己的人类毫无察觉。

尽管已有心理准备，可当猜测化为现实时，叶听到了自己脑子里有什么东西崩断和瓦解的声音。

他知道他所面对的是什么。

每逢满月之时，伴随着对鲜血的极度渴望，从尚在成长中的吸血鬼的灵魂与肉体深处一并滋生而出的，所谓的发情期。

作为圣诞节的今天想必更加剧了葛葉的反应，而看这副模样，这只可怜的吸血鬼怕是连自己在经历什么都不知道。

一个不同于呻吟的声音将叶的心揪紧了。

“叶……”

葛葉在无意识地喊他的名字，一声声地，从被发情期折磨得沙哑的嗓子中发出来，仿佛溺水之人死命抱住腐烂的树根一般，就这么叫着他。

“叶……”

在嘶哑而无终的呼唤中，叶突然想起来这个声音的主人曾经朝自己不管不顾地吼过“我和评论到底哪个重要啊！”，随后又自顾自地将游戏进行下去；还想起来他平时喊自己名字时的样子，眼底仿佛闪着光，传递着毫无保留的信任和喜悦。

怎么会这样呢？明明是活了不知道多久的吸血鬼，却比他见过的任何一个人类都要纯洁，宛如无染原罪的玛利亚，前来救赎他这天生残缺的灵魂。

“叶……”

脑子里的弦被扯得更紧了，某种声音在告诉叶，已经不必克制想要拥有的渴望，不必害怕吸血鬼会逃离人类世界，现在就可以占有他，毫无保留地，狠狠地占有他。理智告诉他还不可行，他们的信任还没到那一步，现在冒犯，就会吓跑他，让他再也回不到自己身边。

紧接着疯狂和理性一并溃散，如同弦下系着的一颗种子悄然落入心田，生长出卷曲的欲望。一个计划在脑海中成型，叶无法否认自己的想法，亦无法逃避他必须用到的能力所暗示的过去。即使知道不去这样做也有可能得到他，即使知道如果当做什么都没发生他们也还是挚友，即使如此也要进行，因为叶已经等不了，忍不了了。

名为“实现愿望”之人，第一次拥有了一个愿望。那愿望深沉黑暗如海屿的迷雾，亦如地狱的冥河，缠绕在他的心头，浸没过他的每一缕念想，每一个动机。

那一天叶划破手指，喂给了葛葉一滴血。仅为一滴的量因太过稀薄，反而让吸血鬼更加饥渴。葛葉痛苦万分地在棺里挣扎，忍耐着汹涌澎湃的情欲折磨，而这一切的始作俑者则悄无声息地退出房间，仿佛不曾来过。

仅做到这样还不够，叶所怀藏的欲望比一整个吸血鬼种族的天性还要庞大，他摸索着自己不可名状的能力的边界，渐渐知道如何利用——只要在名为“命运”的织机上施加一点点暗示，然后在每月一次的发情期时验收织好的脉络，欣赏着愈发剧烈的，混着他的名字的喘息与呻吟，终有一天，那张织出的黑暗大网会将他的猎物牢牢捕缚，与他纠缠至死，永不分离。

> _“Et j’ai dit au poison perfide, De secourir ma lâcheté.”_

3、

现在，终于完成了。

他的禁果，他的搭档，他的猎物，他的挚友——

他的葛葉。

如今正可怜地被欲火烧得神志不清，仅仅一开始就会发出如此诱人的喘息，就在这里，在他的怀里。吸血鬼的身躯即使在剧烈的发情中也仍然冰凉，让他不由得想要紧抱住，仿佛不这么做就会徒然失去似的。

叶低下头，看到那双染着雾气的红眸半阖地望着自己，双唇颤抖地渐渐张开，露出尖锐的犬牙。

“可以哟。”叶轻声对葛葉说，那声音如同恶魔的低语侵入吸血鬼的意识中，击碎最后一道屏障。

舌尖尝到血液的甘美的时候，葛葉本来已经绝望了。

但是不对劲，唇上传来炽热的触感，有什么柔软的东西正在舔舐自己的齿列，主动将划伤的鲜血送入自己口中。那血似剧毒的蜜酒，淌入喉头时产生了一种甜腻而诡异的晕眩感，令他欲罢不能，呜咽着想要索取更多。于是他主动凑近，伸出舌头贪婪地汲取，却被那东西卷住，然后牵拉吮吸着发出某种不堪入耳的细微水声。

被这种声音刺激得睁开眼的葛葉，终于看到了血液的来源。

叶正在吻他。

那双青灰色的眸子底下翻涌着藏不住的情愫，向他投去悲哀又珍惜的目光，仿佛要将他的灵魂吸进幽暗的贝加尔湖之底。

身体比意识先一步反应，他无法自控地咽下叶让渡于他的血液，想要逃避的想法又在更激烈的唇舌纠缠中全然粉碎。明明感到叶的进犯十分危险，却又不由自主地耽溺其中，葛葉在对方稍稍撤退的时候反客为主般地吮吻着叶的唇，追逐着那被他伤得鲜血淋漓的舌，舔舐过口腔内残留的每一寸血迹。

鲜血的腥甜味道与叶的清新气息一齐浸没口鼻，冲击着混乱的意识。

为什么会变成这样……

明明只要自己忍耐过去就好的，为什么现在在和叶——自己的搭档与挚友做这种事？而且本以为只要喝到血就会好转，但是某种更甚于血欲的渴望正在体内叫嚣着，他根本无法否认想要叶的想法，想要吻，想要触碰，想要……

委屈、羞愤与不安一齐冲刷着神经，葛葉硬生生地偏过头去，从吻中脱离，然后战栗而惶恐地望着叶。这个绵长的深吻让彼此的唇泛上一层水光，葛葉的嘴角还沾着一抹残血，在白皙肌肤上艳丽得如同肆意绽放的曼珠沙华。

没等葛葉说些什么，叶伸出手抚上吸血鬼的脸颊，描摹着颌骨的弧度，他注视着那双四处闪躲的猩红双眸，轻声发问。

“喜欢吗？”

“……”

葛葉无法拒绝。

皮肤接触到叶的指尖，是要把自己灼伤的热度，但即使如此也无法说出讨厌的话语。人类的拥抱既温暖又紧得让他难以呼吸，他下意识地想要挣脱，刚伸出的手却被按住扣紧，下颔传来的力道也变大，半强迫地令他面对叶。

——啾。

叶又在吻他。这次是浅浅的啄吻，仿佛珍而重之地对待一件易碎的瑰宝，叶的吻落在他的嘴角，舐去了那里的血；紧接着是唇，被轻轻啃咬了一下，麻麻的很舒服；然后唇瓣被含住吮吸，叶的舌顺着粘膜滑了进来，轻叩他的齿关。

似乎在平复他的不安一样，叶并没有再次主动哺以鲜血，只是舌上伤口传来的丝丝气息还在诱惑着他。这样的吻很温柔，温柔到几乎要忘记体内欲望的存在，葛葉浑然不觉下颔早已被放开，他恍惚地卸下獠牙的防御，接纳人类的进犯。

再次纠缠的唇舌仿佛裹挟着黑暗的火焰，将那不同于血欲的渴望引燃得愈发强烈。葛葉呜咽着，于深吻中泄出一丝异样的喘息，来不及咽下的津液自嘴角溢出，眼前也蒙上了更深重的雾气。

只要是眼前这个人类的都可以，已经不知道到底想要什么了，只知道对方是让他无比安心的存在，那是唯一可以平息躁动灵魂的港湾，让他贪恋如归乡。

“唔……嗯……”

听到葛葉无意识发出的轻喘，叶感到怀里的吸血鬼身体终于软了下来，不再抵抗他的侵犯。他松开了制住对方的手，指尖顺着腰际滑到衣服下摆，伸进里侧，抚上了细腻的肌肤。

啊，终于触碰到了。

大概是被自己体温同化了的缘故，葛葉的皮肤触感是温凉的，而非无机物般的冰冷。他记得以前玩闹的时候葛葉很怕痒，稍微隔着衣服戳一下都会引起对方剧烈的反应，像胆小的兔子一样蹦起然后强装没事——那如果直接肌肤相亲的话呢？

叶一边继续着深吻，一边坏心眼地捏了一下葛葉那劲瘦的腰。

“呜呜……！”

葛葉猛地弹了一下，腰部仿佛过电似的，传来甜腻的麻痒感，激得他难耐地扭动身躯。人类的那双手还在不依不挠地抚摸着自己身体各处，点燃一簇又一簇火苗，每次触碰都仿佛有一股异样的快感从体内深处诱发出来，身体变得不属于自己了一样，他连吻都无法继续，只能瘫在叶的怀里大口喘息，像一尾被捕上岸的鱼。

“真是敏感的吸血鬼……”

叶的声音灌入耳朵里，听得他头皮发麻，他喘着气开口，“不要……说出来啊……”

葛葉觉得自己听到了叶的笑声。不知道是不是错觉，他看到叶的喉结滚动了一下，将他抱在怀里的身体似乎也在微微颤抖。

叶确实已经快要忍不住了。

这个吸血鬼的反应太过敏感强烈，以至于他自己察觉过来时都已深陷其中。那日思夜想的身躯正在被自己抱着，偏偏还在蹭来蹭去。汹涌的欲望在体内勃发，下腹的热流烧得他快要失去理智，但还不行，为了给彼此的第一次留下最美妙的回忆，他要慢慢地，温柔地将葛葉占有，然后拆吃入腹，一点不剩。

叶欺下身，抱着吸血鬼压到了地上。

葛葉陷入一阵天旋地转，回过神来时发现自己正对着叶的脸庞。人类的神情带着难以形容的复杂渴望，直勾勾地盯着他，一种莫名的危险感向他袭来，反应过来时已经晚了。叶再次落下一个吻，然后转而进攻吸血鬼的尖耳，轻轻啃噬柔软的耳廓，吮吸舔弄着耳根。

“哈……啊……不行……啊……”

从来不知道自己耳朵也这么敏感，被舔弄的快感一浪接一浪，湿润的水声仿佛直接在颅内泛起，刺激得他几乎失神。

“这么舒服吗……那这里呢？”

叶沿着葛葉耳后的曲线一路舔舐而下，留下一条淫靡的水渍，然后像一只真正的吸血鬼一般，一口咬住了对方的纤细脖颈。

“呜啊……！”

喉间溢出一声拔高的呻吟，葛葉蹙着眉毛，无意识地晃动脑袋，被啃咬的皮肤下传来甜蜜的痛感，既诡异又舒服，让他不由自主地扯紧脖子，如同献祭一般将自己奉上，祈求对方更恶劣的进犯。叶刻意用几乎咬破皮的力道在肌理上种下数个红痕，又安抚似地轻轻舔舐那缀着痣的锁骨，伸进衣服里面的手也愈发放肆，揉捏着如羊脂般白皙剔透的皮肤。

“还有……这里。”

葛葉的里衣已经褪至肩上，左边的乳尖被恶意地揪起，缓缓地打着圈捻动，另一边则被叼起吮吸，又被舌尖上下挑弄。然后人类用指甲轻轻地搔刮着那粉嫩的两点，本来对男性来说没用的部位却传来一波又一波的电流，过度的刺激传遍全身，酥麻的感觉深入骨髓，冲散了每一缕理智。

“叶……不要了……停下……啊……！”

从未感受过的，被叶刻意淤积于他体内近一年的汹涌快感，终于如同泄洪一般引导而出，一遍又一遍冲刷着身体。明明只是寻常的爱抚而已，但身体似乎每处都敏感得要命，无论被怎样轻的触碰都会产生过分的刺激，无论怎样的刺激都觉得不够，还想要感受更多，被触碰更多……

等到叶终于停下的时候，吸血鬼的白皙脖颈间已遍布触目惊心的血痕，瘦削的腰胯和胸膛上也蔓延着被揉捏出的殷红色泽，葛葉半张着红肿的唇紊乱地喘息，用泛着层层水雾的眼眸迷离地望着叶，浑然不觉自己的样子在人类眼里多么糟糕。

“叶……”

葛葉下意识地拥住叶，埋首于他的颈间嘶哑呢喃。体内的骚动仍在持续，而且愈发剧烈，但却完全不知道如何纾解，只在冥冥中觉得对方是唯一能拯救自己的人，他需要他，需要某种更过分的对待，即使把他搞得乱七八糟也不要紧。

陷于情欲泥沼中的葛葉恍惚觉得自己的家居裤被解下，下身暴露在空气中的凉意让他稍稍回神，他睁开湿润的双眼，试图分辨现在的状况，但在一片朦胧中完全看不清叶的神情。

叶在努力克制自己的冲动。

吸血鬼的下面糟糕得一塌糊涂，性器早已高高翘起，顶端小孔流出透明的前列腺液，顺着系带缓缓流下直到会阴，而本人似乎对此完全无所适从，双手乖巧地环住叶的脖颈，颤抖喘息着，仿佛等待着他的抚慰。

这家伙……到底是纯洁到了什么地步啊。

想到造成这种情况的绝大部分原因也要归到自己身上，叶小心翼翼地抚上了那根濡湿的东西。

“唔嗯……别碰……啊啊……！”

身下人的腰肢猛地弓起，弯出不可思议的弧度。叶死命制住不安分的身躯，渐渐用手掌包裹住葛葉的性器，怀里传来吸血鬼啜泣般的呻吟。明明还未开始动作，只是触碰就引起这么大的反应，叶的心底又滋生出恶作剧的念头，他突然加力，握紧那根可怜的玩意，修长的指尖顺着冠状沟揉搓，甚至用指甲轻轻刮弄系带与精孔，刺激那黏腻的液体继续流出。

“放……呜……放开……那里……叶……！”

从未被抚慰过的部位传来急遽的快感，葛葉几乎是哭喊出声，眼角被逼出生理泪水，濡湿了细密的睫毛。完全没有体会过的尖锐电流自下身直贯入意识深处，让他甚至感到恐惧，不由自主地拥紧了叶的身躯。

葛葉对自己的信赖坦诚得出乎叶的意料，心里好像被什么柔软的东西触动了一下，叶的动作重新变得温柔起来，一边缓缓地上下套弄着，一边在葛葉的唇上落下一个又一个啄吻。快感变得平滑顺畅，如裹挟着银白细沙的潮水般一波波漫过体内，他与叶交缠的吐息变得越来越紊乱，下腹淤积的那种左冲右突的热意似乎暂时找到了方向，逐渐向被人类抚慰的地方聚集，涌动着变成阵阵暖流，令他舒服得身体发酥发软。

“哈……啊……好奇怪……啊……”

葛葉失神地摇晃着脑袋，大口喘息着。他被叶扳过头深吻，感到被纾解的动作再次加快，催动逐渐拔高的快意。当叶再次揉搓起顶端的小孔的时候，卷土重来的尖锐快感终于没过意识，他浑身颤栗地回应叶的拥吻，下身不能自已地激注而出。

“叶……呜——！！！”

葛葉哭叫着在叶的掌中到达了高潮。

宛如灵魂被抛向云端，又被情欲的滔天巨浪直卷而下，拍打落入海屿的深渊。第一次的高潮来得如此猛烈，灭顶的快感无止境似的冲刷身躯，令他的意识如同被狂风撕扯的风筝一般即将断线，只能靠人类的安抚维持最后一丝清明。

情潮在喘息中渐渐平复，然而并不与那汹涌澎湃的快意相符合的，体内的燥热仍未被完全倾泻，干渴的欲望仍在叫嚣着想要更多。葛葉怔怔地看着叶举到自己面前的手，那上面满是白浊的液体，同样的污秽还沾在叶的黑色毛衣上，自己小腹间更是一片精湿。

叶的指尖挑起一缕白浊，黏稠的液体牵拉出丝，在他眼前晃了晃。令他羞耻不堪的话语和浓郁的麝香气息一并灌入脑海中，“好快啊，而且葛葉射得真多呢……”

即使被恶劣的话挑逗得羞愤难当，葛葉也确信自己这回真的听到了叶的笑声。

怎么会有那样的笑呢？带着毫不掩饰的色情意味，如同性瘾者般想要将他吞噬的危险神态，偏偏又和温柔得仿佛对待无价的宝物似的表情一起，从叶的脸上流露出来。

自己似乎着了魔，被这个人类所吸引，即使被做了这种事也只觉得丢脸，甚至内心深处还泛着一丝暖意，那是某种空缺终于被填补上的，对于他未曾想过的可能实现的未来的，满足感。

种族和性别都滚一边去吧，葛葉想，至少此刻，这个名为“叶”的人类是他唯一的救赎。

一道声音唤回了他的思绪。

“葛葉，这次轮到我了哦。”

> _"While thy branches mix with mine, and our roots together join."_

4、

还沉浸在高潮余韵中的意识完全没有反应过来叶说的什么意思，葛葉的双腿已经被不由分说地分开，人类的身子挤了进来。这种姿势莫名地让他感到耻辱万分，他本能地想要逃开，虚软的下身却不听使唤，抗拒的双手也被制在头顶，只能眼睁睁地看着叶沾着自己射出的液体的手指缓缓移动到了身下某个更加难以启齿的部位。

体内的躁动搅得他发慌，葛葉自暴自弃地闭上眼，等待着已隐约有所察觉的侵犯。

叶的手指在那处隐秘的入口周围打着圈，轻轻按压着那里的软肉，沾着自己精液的黏腻触感太过诡异，刺激得葛葉几乎要发疯。汹涌的欲望被这下动作再次点燃，他羞耻地感到自己后面被叶抚弄得酸软酥麻，不受控地微微收缩，好像一张欲求不满的嘴。

一根手指顺着褶皱插入进去，一瞬间异样的快感似触电般传遍全身，后穴不由自主地夹紧了侵犯自己的手指，邀请般地收缩着，甚至想要吮吸得更深。葛葉被自己身体的饥渴反应激得惶然失措，剧毒般的快感随着叶的动作袭来，像是要把他的意识撕扯入欲望的地狱。

“没事的，”紧盯着葛葉的神情，第一时间发现不对劲的叶俯下身，轻声安抚这只初尝性事的吸血鬼，“没事的……葛葉，抱紧我。”

一如平时合作时的默契，葛葉下意识地顺从叶的命令，被放开的双手再次环住人类的身躯，紧紧拥着，仿佛倦鸟归巢。

心灵虽然重获凭依，沉沦于情欲中的身躯仍然燥热不堪。叶的手指挤入了第二根，穴口被扩张的些微痛感刺得葛葉惊呼出声，又被叶的吻尽数封住。他颤栗地忍耐着人类手指的旋转抠挖，肠壁不受控制地绞紧，又被灵巧的指尖顶开，像有一条淫虫蠕动着探索从未被造访过的体内深处。

“唔……呜嗯……嗯……”

被侵入的感觉既痛楚又欢愉，下身的欲望颤巍巍地悄然抬起，泌出晶莹剔透的液体。第三根手指挤进来的时候，体内受到的压力骤然增大，明显的被撑开的感觉令他浑身发软。葛葉紧闭着眼，无助地将头埋在叶的毛衣里，泪水浸透了棉质的衣料，在满溢的荷尔蒙气息间嗅闻着叶的味道。

叶的额前沁着一层薄汗。吸血鬼的体内过于冰凉，令他不由得想要尽可能地抚慰过每一处，用自己的温度将其同化，偏偏身下这具压抑太久的身体的渴求剧烈得近乎疯狂，那里的软肉像活物一样绞着自己的手指，每次抽动都万分艰难，但无论碾压到肠壁的哪一处都会引发葛葉的颤抖，仿佛没有一处不是敏感点。他耐住性子探索着，终于在按压过一块凸起的时候，手指被骤然收缩的后穴紧紧吸附，葛葉抱住自己的力道也突然收紧，仰起头大口喘息。

“哈……啊……那是……什么……啊……叶……”

吸血鬼情难自禁地叫着人类的名字，那一点被刺激的感觉酸胀无比，仿佛体内有一颗淫欲的果实即将成熟，亟待着对方来攫取。撑开后穴的手指缓缓抽出，自己的穴肉还难以自控地吮吸着挽留，黏稠的液体顺着抽出的动作从股间流下，臀部一片滑腻，淫靡得他不堪忍受。葛葉羞耻地感到自己失去填充的穴口空虚地一张一合着，叫嚣着想要更过分的侵犯。

怎么会这样……

某根烫得灼人的东西抵在了自己的臀部，是比手指更加粗长硕大的形状。葛葉不愿想象那是什么，手臂想要捂住自己的脸却被叶轻轻拉开，他正对上人类的面庞。

“葛葉，”叶又用那种要命的颤音叫着他的名字了，似乎带着不容抗拒的魔力，“看着我好不好？”

汗湿的银发被叶抚在一旁，葛葉轻颤着睫毛回应他，将目光投向叶的眼底。

那里似有一片幽深的碧海，浓稠的海雾将他笼罩，从深处传来呼唤，仿佛要将他的小帆永远接纳入无垠的宁静中。

身后是卷曲的黑暗欲火，身前是沉静的荒芜故乡，尽管思维混乱不堪，葛葉仍清楚地知晓自己愿意选择后者——即使那会将他、将他们导向不可知的未来，但如果那是叶的话，一定能和自己一起跨越，与以往无数次的合作毫无二致。

已经没有什么好抗拒的了。

叶看着身下人的样子，纤瘦的身体即使颤抖着害怕未知的侵犯也没有拒绝，猩红的眼眸即使含着泪也要回应注视，平时对任何事物都保持怀疑的葛葉，如今毫无保留地将他的一切交付给自己。

胸腔内仿佛在不断填补着什么温暖的东西，心脏在雀跃地狂跳着，赋予他某种从未体会过的情绪。

这种情绪近乎于狂喜，是任何虚妄的游戏都不能给予的真挚，漂泊的叶终于找到归宿的泥土，一如彷徨的灵魂皈依深渊的圣所，经年的愿望化为现实，就在他触手可及的面前。

叶再也忍不了了，一分一分地，坚定地将自己插了进去。

“呜……！”

后穴被人类勃发的性器撑开，一点点地往里插入，葛葉的呻吟被疼痛扼在喉头。即使已被手指抚慰得松软许多，那份撕裂般的痛楚仍从尾椎急遽传至大脑，紧接着是欲望被填满的甜蜜欢愉，与剧烈痛苦交织着冲刷意识。葛葉双手发软地抵着叶的腰，仿佛迎合似的接纳着他的力道，腰肢本能地扭动着想要逃离，被叶的手臂捞起圈住，令他只能攀着对方的脖颈，十指紧揪住他的毛衣，仿佛抓住海中的浮木，让自己不至于在滔天的欲浪中沉沦。

尽管为他扩张的时候已有准备，葛葉的体内仍然紧得令叶发狂，穴肉绞着自己的器物往里吸，能够清晰地感受到温凉的甬道褶皱被自己渐渐撑开，然后又贪婪地附上来想要更多。明明吸血鬼的面庞因为疼痛已经皱成一团，紧夹住自己的下身却没有半点拒绝的味道，这具身体初尝性欲就仿佛食髓知味，让他如同溺毙一般无法自控地往更深处挺入。

“疼……呜……叶……好疼……啊……”

葛葉带着哭腔叫着人类的名字，眼圈通红地望着他。叶的动作虽然极度缓慢但却不容抗拒，仿佛无止境地施加甜蜜的折磨。内壁被一点点撑开的感觉太过诡异，人类的性器对他的体温来说过于炽热，宛如从烈酒中燃起的火焰般要将他灼伤，偏偏又带给他丝丝醉人的快意。葛葉被叶顶得发晕，全身的知觉似乎都集中在了结合的地方，连紧扣自己腰部的手都感觉不到，还不自觉地用赤裸修长的双腿夹紧了人类。

身前的性器因为疼痛而半萎靡着，被叶握在掌心缓缓揉搓，环住他腰背的手也安抚似的揉捏着光洁的脊背。葛葉觉得自己快要被叶的体温所同化，犹如置身于被烈阳炙烤的海水中，时不时有暖流漫过身体，令他舒服得发抖，随后又被身下毫不留情的挺入拉回现实，体内噼啪冒着火星，剧痛的电流窜入四肢百骸。两种截然不同的感受逼得他快要发疯，只能呜咽着将叶给予的疼痛和欢愉一并接纳，身体情难自禁地反弓着，如同受刑的天使一般。

不知什么时候，酷刑终于到头。

叶伏在吸血鬼的身上，喉头溢出一声充斥着情欲的喘息。全根没入的性器仿佛陷入了一潭泥泞之中，柔嫩的内壁将他吸附，穴口抽搐地绞紧根部，刺激得他想要不管不顾地开始动作。身下人献祭般地扯紧脖子的样子实在太过诱人，他忍不住咬住那已布满红痕的脖颈，在先前的痕迹上吮吻出更深的艳红。

“还疼吗，葛葉？”他轻声发问，看到吸血鬼红着眼摇摇头，嘴唇抿得快要滴出血来，并不回答他的话语，分明还在忍耐着下身的痛楚。

心尖仿佛被某种小动物挠了一下。

“真可爱。”

叶带着笑意这么说着，一边吻住葛葉，一边开始动起腰缓缓抽送。

“唔……唔嗯……呜……！”

痛感与快感骤然一齐爆发，葛葉的痛呼尽数被吻所吞没，化作压抑的闷哼。从内壁每一点被性器碾压过的地方炸开剧烈的电流，沿着脊椎冲入神经，刺得他大脑生疼。身前被抚慰的那根随着叶的动作渐渐挺立，一颤一颤地流出滑腻的前列腺液。

体内翻涌的欲望仿佛终于得到了满足，后穴不受控制地夹紧叶，主动汲取着愈发强烈的痛楚。知觉从结合处漫卷回来，裹挟着酸胀的麻痒感浸没过每一个细胞，令他全身颤栗不已，即使明知会带来疼痛也想要感受更多，浑然不觉自己的双腿正在拼命地夹着人类的腰，推动着对方侵犯自己。

叶被吸血鬼这种毫无自觉的渴求激得欲火更盛，他放开了套弄吸血鬼性器的手，任由那根可怜的玩意随着他顶入的力道一上一下地甩动，精孔泌出的液体沿着茎身一路流到股间的穴口，被他的欲望连带着挤入再抽出，在肉体拍打中淌得臀部一片黏腻，连甬道内都越来越湿滑，邀请似的逼得他的动作愈发放肆。他恶劣地再次开始捻动葛葉的乳尖，满意地听到对方在与自己纠缠的唇舌中呜呜出声，深深没入的性器也被穴肉一下下地吮吸着，完全不似一个忍耐剧痛之人的反应。

又一个深吻结束的时候，叶些微抬起身子，自上而下俯视着葛葉沉浸在情欲中的模样，吸血鬼被他欺负得嘴唇发肿，来不及吞咽的津液自嘴角流下，精致的五官皱在一起，脸颊染着潮红的色泽。攀着自己的身体随着每次插入都抖如筛糠，性器想要抽出时又被欲拒还迎般地夹紧挽留。

叶深吸了口气，不管那层层包裹自己的软肉拼命绞紧，将自己缓缓撤出，“你这家伙……”

性器从结合处露出大半截，咬着自己的穴肉已被摩擦得殷红充血，他用冰冷的声音一字一句地说，“到底是……”

抽出来的器物裹着黏滑的液体，还拉着丝，前端抵在那空虚地一张一合的入口上。

“有多敏感啊。”

然后猛力尽根没入。

“呜啊……叶……叶……！”

被如此过分对待的葛葉颤抖得不成样，呻吟带着抑制不住的哭腔，想要呼唤人类名字的声音都被顶得破碎，内壁被狠狠摩擦的痛楚一瞬间攀过了顶峰，尽数化为比蜜还甜的快意。叶的性器重重地碾压过他的前列腺，那一块极其敏感的部位传来的酸麻感占据了整个意识，令他完全无法思考，只能沉沦于人类施与的滔天快感中。

那种一直以来烧灼自己的情欲终于得到满足，曾经的种子生长为蔓布心野的荆棘，抓挠着体内引发几乎将他逼疯的麻痒感，只有靠叶的东西不断插入，撑开，摩擦后面那个本不该用来性交的部位才能纾解。葛葉胡乱叫着叶，一声声地，连自己都不知道是乞求停下还是要更深入。他的后穴已经适应了叶的东西，内里的褶皱被摩擦成适合那根粗长的形状，每次承受叶的挺入都会引发过电的快感，抽出时穴口感受到的湿滑黏腻简直不堪想象。

叶将手撑在吸血鬼的两侧，下身狠狠攻陷着这具朝思暮想的身躯，汗水渐渐沿着亚麻色的发梢滴落，自己的喘息也染上了餍足情欲的味道。他猛地直起上身，一把脱下碍事的毛衣，又伏下去捧起葛葉的脸深吻，然后沉下肩背抱住对方。

他们终于肌肤相亲，两具汗津津的身躯赤裸纠缠着，炽热温度将吸血鬼完全笼罩，似一片燃烧的深重牢笼，而被囚者义无反顾地将自己献给监牢之上的智天使，如同要将灵魂熔铸一般与其紧紧相拥。

“哈啊……叶……已经……哈……呜嗯……”

在叶愈发狂乱的抽送中，葛葉完全组不出完整的词句，下腹积聚着滚烫的热流，随着人类的顶入一波波地蔓延至全身，电流噼啪鞭打着神经，被性器摩擦的内壁麻痒难耐，隔着层薄薄的肉膜被不断碾过的前列腺更是酸胀不堪。数种奇异的快感冲刷着已经快要不是自己的身体，将他的意识推上越来越高的云端。

“已经……呜……不行了……叶……”

身体不受控制地开始痉挛起来，阵阵热流朝下身涌去，挺立的前端已经吐出了先溢的滑精，即将攀上巅峰的感觉逼得他死命绞紧后穴，意图汲取最后一丝快感。

只要最后一丝就好……

“呜……！！！”

性器根部被猛然紧箍住，葛葉痛呼出声，精液回流的酸胀感超出了忍耐的极限，他下意识地想要伸手抚慰自己，被叶毫不留情地一并制住。那根深埋体内的粗长器物仍在不断地摩擦着穴肉，甚至还故意狠狠顶着前列腺，打着圈研磨那一点。积累过度的快感无处宣泄，如飓风般在体内一遍又一遍地呼啸而过。

“叶……”生理泪水从通红的眼眶里涌出，葛葉哭叫着乞求人类的怜悯，“放开……哈啊……让我……啊……！”

非但没有被放开，性器还被控得更紧了，连后穴的抽插也一并停下。叶缓缓呼出一口气，将自己撤出葛葉的体内，然后俯身轻咬着吸血鬼的耳根低语，“不行的哦。”

……什么不行？

快感退潮得太快，以至于先前被占据的脑子还在发蒙，完全无法思考叶的话语，葛葉睁开濡湿模糊的眼，目光失焦地望着人类。

如同黑夜中的某种大型猫科动物一般，叶露出了极度危险的神情。他捞起葛葉那软成泥一样的腰肢，将吸血鬼的身子翻过去，半强迫半引诱地脱下他那已皱成一团的里衣。

葛葉懵懵懂懂地任由叶摆布，回过神来时已发现自己被摆成比之前更加羞耻万倍的姿势，全然赤裸的洁白胴体跪伏在叶的身前，双膝被从后面顶开，胯部被那只绕到身前控住自己性器的手支撑着强迫翘起，腰吃不住力度往下陷，他的双手下意识地撑住地面，左手被人类的手掌覆上，指尖陷入指缝中，温柔又不容拒绝般地扣紧。

最要命的是臀部那种炽热黏滑的触感，人类的那根硕大勃发的东西抵在臀缝上，沾着从自己体内带出的淫靡液体，茎身一下一下地，若有若无地摩擦着红肿的穴口。叶并没有急于进入，俯下腰腹贴合身下人的脊背，在吸血鬼的耳后落下细密的啄吻。

“我是说……不行的哦，这里，”他捏了捏葛葉那根涨红的性器，然后又用那种带着颤的气音，在对方耳边呢喃似的发出来，“葛葉不能这么快哦。”

即使得不到纾解的欲望烧得意识神志不清，叶的声音仍清晰地直灌入脑，他无助地想要回应，已经叫哑的嗓子却只能发出幼兽般的呜咽，“嗯……嗯……”

叶变本加厉地继续低语，如恶魔一样蛊惑着这只纯洁的吸血鬼。

“所以，葛葉不能碰这里哦，好不好？”

葛葉紧闭着双眼，胡乱摇晃着脑袋，完全不知道自己想要同意还是拒绝。后穴被若即若离地摩擦过，甚至还被浅浅戳刺，体内难耐的空虚感快要将他逼疯了，双手无力地撑着自己的重量，脑子里有个声音告诉他，只要顺从人类就可以得到甘美无比的快意。

他啜泣着开口，浑然不觉自己说着无比羞耻的话语，“嗯……不碰了……呜……进，进来……”

叶满意地笑了。他腰腹收紧，下身如同拉满的弓箭一般对准那微微张阖的湿滑穴口，前端抵住的时候感到那艳红的褶皱主动吸附似的，将自己往里吞吃。他再也忍不了了，放开箍住对方的性器的手，转而紧扣住那汗湿的劲瘦腰肢，然后狠狠一顶。

“呜……！！”

葛葉的呻吟卡在喉头，只有一丝嘶哑破碎的哭腔溢了出来。欲望终于得到再次满足，敏感的内壁被人类的性器近乎粗暴地狠厉摩擦过，令他战栗发抖，叶的胯部拍打在他的臀部上，响亮的声音简直不堪入耳。急遽的电流沿着脊椎直攀而上，散入四肢百骸，那种深入骨髓般的快感从每一个细胞里叫嚣着冲出，刺激着已混乱不堪的意识。

他的后穴含着粗长直到根部，即使已经进无可进也想要绞得更深，黏腻的液体从结合处流到大腿，前端也吐出晶莹剔透的前列腺液，一颤一颤地滴落在地上。叶喘息着开始律动，将身下人难耐扭动的身躯死死按住，他伏下身将双手覆在葛葉那因紧抠着地面而发红的十指上，珍而重之地交握住，然后一口咬住吸血鬼的白皙后颈，在尚未被攻占的瘦削肩背上吮吻出一个又一个红痕。

“哈啊……哈啊……唔……！”

葛葉似一条脱水的鱼般大口喘息着，然后被掰过头去深吻，身体被叶的力道顶得往前倾，跪不住的时候又被一把捞回去，被迫承受着人类极其恶劣的侵犯。膝盖与地面摩擦得生疼，喉间的痛呼还未出声就已被叶发现。于是叶小心翼翼地将两人的衣物垫在葛葉的膝下，然后继续着愈发过分的抽送。

“唔嗯……嗯……哈……哈啊……”

葛葉与叶交换着缠绵的深吻，被放开时自己已无法控制地张口喘息。后穴被抽插得湿软无比，传来阵阵淫靡的水声，偏偏叶还故意摆动起腰胯，旋转牵拉出噗滋噗滋的声音，听在葛葉耳里羞耻难耐。身前自己那根无人抚慰的东西随着人类的节奏一上一下地甩动，汩汩流出更多的黏滑液体。他感到叶的修长手指沿着自己的颔骨色情地抚摸着，刮起嘴角因无法吞咽而流出的津液，然后连同两根手指一起挤入自己呻吟的口中。

“呜呜……！！”

这到底是什么啊……

神智被人类的这种莫名其妙的淫秽举动冲击得乱七八糟。他被迫张开嘴，灵活的手指如蛇一般钻进口腔搅动，时不时夹着那条不安分的舌轻轻捻按。叶的恶作剧被满足，嘴角勾起一抹快意的弧度，他一边玩弄着吸血鬼的唇舌，一边富有技巧性地在抽送中碾压过每一处敏感点，满意地看到对方的身体因自己的侵犯而战栗不已，像濒死的鱼一般剧烈颤抖。

另一只手从扣紧的腰肢向上沿着肌理的曲线摩挲着，他看着那被自己揉捏得红一块紫一块的光滑脊背，突然感到了某种不对劲。

目光瞟到身下人垫着的运动外套，背面的两条竖直拉链泛着金属的冷光。

“葛葉……是有翅膀的吧，”叶这样说着，并未停下在对方体内抽插的动作，只是伏低身子温柔地发问，“为什么不放出来？”

指尖轻抚着下陷的腰窝，描摹着那印象中生着翅膀的部位。他只目睹过几次葛葉放出吸血鬼的蝠翼的样子，至少对方平时和自己打游戏的时候不会变成那种形态，反倒是在之前的某几次发情期中，叶偷偷见过那双翼。

被这样发问的葛葉，身体即使沉沦在快感中也猛地绷紧，瞳孔骤然收缩。这句话触及了心底某处最为悲哀的地方，那里如刻着一道魔咒般提醒着自己的种族，他是一只不折不扣的吸血鬼，无论再怎么伪装也不可能成为那个他不由自主地想要亲近的人类。

他不想属于那边吸血鬼的世界，又不能属于此间人世，只是因为有叶的存在，他们才能暂且立足于两个世界的夹缝中，面前是呼啸着凌厉山风的万丈悬崖，而回头亦是血淋淋的荆棘绝路。

葛葉呜咽着不说话，通红眼角里流出的泪水多了一丝难过的意味。后穴还在本能地抽搐收缩着汲取快感，嘴里的手指搅得他心烦意乱，他拼命挣扎起来，并不知晓想要逃到何处，又能够逃到何处去。

叶紧紧抱着身下这具汗湿的身躯，用自己的重量压制着不让对方逃离。他惩罚似地一记深顶，将自己埋在最深处狠狠研磨，然后又用与动作截然相反的温柔语气在吸血鬼的耳边一遍又一遍地重复。

“没事的。”

伸到对方口中的手指没有停下恶劣的动作，反倒夹了夹柔软的舌，然后摩挲着尖锐的齿列。

“没事的，葛葉。”

下身的甜蜜折磨还在继续，叶保持着结合的姿势刻意旋动腰胯，“因为是葛葉所以没关系。”

最后猛地抽出汁水淋漓的性器，又对准前列腺重重顶入。

灭顶的快感逼得葛葉惊叫出声，尖牙在颤栗中划破人类的手指，鲜血涌入喉头，如毒药烧灼食道，落入体内深处，浸润心底的最后一处荒芜。

黑暗的魔力裹挟着澎湃的欲望在体内翻涌，终是突破了限度。

如同吸尽世间一切光明一般，漆黑的蝠翼自后腰处挣脱而出，以重获新生的姿态舒展开，将洁白无瑕的上身遮覆大半，血色的翼爪闪烁着赤红的锐光，幽暗的翼膜间流淌着自窗外洒落的月华。这份至暗如深渊般的色泽，正是曾经吸血鬼一族向世人昭示威严的权柄。

叶屏住呼吸停下了动作，静静地俯视着葛葉。

分明是如此强大而高贵的生灵，此时却雌伏在自己身下，因展露真身而啜泣着。他的心被揪的死紧，就跟第一次听到葛葉在发情期中嘶哑地呼唤自己时一样，占有欲被莫大的付出欲全然盖过。他抽出被咬伤的手指，爱惜地抚摸上那对微颤的双翼，指尖触到光滑柔顺的质感。

叶用的力道是如此之轻，宛如圣殿的神子抚奏高洁的竖琴般，无比仔细地顺着绷紧的翼膜与翼骨，摩挲过每一处漆黑的肌理。葛葉那连自己都从未碰过的翅膀被对方摸得酥酥软软，受到抚慰的感觉沿着翼膜的神经漫入意识之中，令他浑身暖洋洋的，像是置身于夏日的沙滩上。那名为“叶”的存在再一次地用无限的温柔将他笼罩，抚平心里的每一丝哀伤，如同一颗并不会将吸血鬼灼伤的太阳。

只有叶可以——这样的姿态，只有叶可以看到，也只有叶能接受。

这个念头所带来的暖意托着他的意识近乎飘然，满溢的情潮漫过心间，葛葉主动抬起一边虚软的手臂往身后摸索着，被人类握住扣向胯间，十指交叠。许久未动作的结合处仍被填得满满当当的，葛葉第一次清晰地感受到叶在体内的形状，那感觉既过于色情又莫名让他安心，催得他无意识地绞紧了后穴。

叶被这下激得倒吸一口气，眼眸幽深地看着身下展露双翅的赤裸身躯。这只吸血鬼还毫不自觉地侧头望着他，从散乱的银发间向他投去湿润迷离的目光，仿佛一颗曾经破碎又重归完整的红宝石，闪烁着摄人心魄的色泽。

他终于能将这颗宝石完全占有了。

“真漂亮啊，葛葉的翅膀……”这么说着，叶吻了吻吸血鬼的蝠翼，俯下身，小心翼翼地不让自己被尖锐的边缘划伤，胸腹贴合上冰凉的翼膜，用自己的热度温暖他，“而且，真可爱。”

“就算你说可爱……呜……哈……我也……哈……不会高兴的……啊……”

反驳的话语被叶骤然开始的律动顶得断断续续，敏感的内壁被再次摩擦的快感一瞬间卷土重来，先前未被完全满足的欲望，此时化为一缕缕浓郁得比蜜还甜的快意沁入五脏六腑。后穴像活物一样将人类的性器咬得死紧，逼得叶一次次地插得更深，将吸血鬼体内的每一处都尽数攻占。

过于汹涌的快感冲刷着身体，刺激得葛葉的双翼不安分地簌簌抖动。他感到叶的手又沿着翅缘摸了上来，这次的力道不似先前温柔，带着宣示主权般的意味，一寸一寸地抚过翼膜的纹路。那里遍布着细小的血管和神经，被人类的手指轻轻按压过时会引发奇异的电流，越往深处走就越强烈，到了翅膀与腰窝相连的根部时，只需稍稍摸过就足以使葛葉哭叫出声。

“哈啊……不要……不要摸……呜啊……那里……”

叶饶有兴致地玩弄着葛葉的双翼，指尖不停地摩挲着翅膀根部，听到葛葉完全带着哭腔的呻吟和乞求。他每摸一下葛葉的身体就抖一下，后穴也连带着收紧，夹得他欲仙欲死。叶的抽送渐渐变得狂乱无章，每次屏息抽出的性器上都带着淫靡的黏液，然后再喘息着猛插入湿软不堪的嫣红穴口中。

葛葉被他干得头晕目眩，蝠翼根部传来的诡异触觉、穴肉被摩擦过的火热电流以及前列腺被碾压的酸胀麻痒在体内汇聚成滔天的快感，涌动着不断冲击意识。一时间灵魂仿佛撕扯成两半，一半在天国享受极乐，另一半在炼狱接受鞭笞，然后两半灵魂重合为一，就在叶的怀里。

与人类结合的欢愉渐渐攀至高峰，身前被顶得一晃一晃的性器滑出一丝黏稠的白浊，混在透明的前列腺液中，已重新有了先溢的征兆。葛葉抽搐地用后面绞着叶的性器，意识被想要更猛烈侵犯的想法完全占据，胡乱哭喊出的话语连自己都听不真切。

“叶……啊……用力……呜……还要……哈啊……还……”

叫着他名字的赤裸渴求激得叶再难自持，他收紧最后的力道猛顶着吸血鬼这具软得不成样的身子，指尖几乎是掐着葛葉的蝠翼根部，另一只手覆在葛葉的手背上，撑着自己的体重与他缠绵深吻。

即使深吻都无法抑制，被叶完全占有的极度快感冲破喉头，化作一声声哭喊的呻吟。葛葉体内从一开始就熊熊燃烧至现在的欲火终于找到了宣泄的出口，在叶狂风骤雨般的抽送中涌向结合处。内壁如炽热的泥泞一般，满腔的情欲彻底爆发，灵魂像是被顶上了天，所有淤积过久的欲望随着叶的最后一记深入全然倾泻而出。

“叶……呜——！！！”

极端迅猛的高潮降临，如同海啸铺天盖地，葛葉浑身痉挛着被叶的重量压垮，终于跪不住地向前倒去，性器抽搐着泄出一股股浓稠的白浊，内壁也被激注入一波又一波如岩浆般滚烫的液体。叶压着吸血鬼倒在了地上，与他一同大口喘息着，在仿佛无尽的汹涌高潮中以骨血相溶的力度将葛葉紧拥入怀。

葛葉的意识被如此深入的结合带来的眩晕感撕扯着，一片片堕入黑暗，在如同初生的温暖中，放任自己沉入昏厥的幽冥。

许久之后，叶的喘息渐渐平复，怀中连同收拢耷拉着的蝠翼一起抱着的身躯没有反应，他才发现葛葉被自己做得晕了过去。

……可能有点过火了。

叶这样想着，撑起身子将性器缓缓从结合处抽出。失去意识的吸血鬼侧身瘫在地上，下身简直一塌糊涂，被他过度侵犯的红肿穴口还在应激地抽搐着，自己射进去的白浊沿着褶皱流出来，一直淌到大腿根部。

太过淫秽的景象让叶都看不过去，但一想到这是自己造成的，心里又泛起几丝邪恶的餍足感。幸好今晚带来的东西中还有一卷纱布，他小心翼翼地清理干净彼此，然后将葛葉抱到了床上。

终于躺下的时候，叶轻轻地让对方的脑袋枕着自己的手臂，生怕吵醒已睡得昏沉的吸血鬼，另一只手环住葛葉的腰，仔细调整姿势以期不压到翅膀。梦寐中的葛葉似有反应，嘟囔着缠了上来，像无尾熊一样把手脚都挂在叶的身躯上，继续大咧咧的睡着。

叶怜惜地看着怀里的葛葉。他想到初见时，自己还因怕惊醒对方而逃开，但如今，吸血鬼已卸下所有防御，向自己展露与那时毫无二致的可爱睡颜。

他忍不住在葛葉额前落下珍重的一吻。

温柔的月光沿着窗台流泻而下，房间里静得能听到彼此的呼吸，在莫大的安心与爱意中，人类搂着吸血鬼缓缓沉入梦乡。

5、

翌日午后。

一声怪叫打破了叶的深眠。

“唔唔啊啊啊啊啊——你这家伙，昨晚干了什么啊混蛋啊啊啊——！！！”

叶睁眼就看到一团猩红色向自己脸上砸来，是柔软的触感。那只拿着枕头拼命敲打人类的吸血鬼此时正一脸愤恨地盯着自己，丝毫不觉他还跨坐在自己腰上，白皙的皮肤上满是情爱的红痕。

叶连着枕头一起一把揽过葛葉的身体，翻身将吸血鬼压在身下。

葛葉一下子不出声了，像一只被欺负狠了的小白兔一样把脸缩在枕头后面，露出凌乱的银发。

“葛葉，”叶低下头，埋进葛葉的肩窝里，轻轻地叫着他的名字说，“喜欢。”

叶明显感觉到身下人身体一僵，但是没有动静。于是他又重复了一遍。

“我喜欢你哦，所以，请和我交往吧。”

没有动静。

葛葉捂着枕头一声不吭。空气仿佛凝固了，时间逝去如流水一般，叶的眼眸渐渐黯淡下去。

半晌，枕头底下才传来闷闷的声音。

“笨蛋吗。”

“诶？”

“我说你，是笨蛋吗，都做了那种事了……”

葛葉撒开枕头，脸红得要滴出血来。大概意识到了自己的形象在人类眼里是何等糟糕，他偏过头去，手不由自主地搭上叶的发间，然后嘟嘟囔囔地继续用沙哑的嗓音说。

“给我好好负起责任来啊，混蛋。”

叶笑了。那份笑意看在葛葉的眼里，是名副其实的天使的笑容。

“嗯。”

还想再说些什么的葛葉，骤然被叶的深吻堵住了唇。

就这样吧，叶想。

就这样吧，在不知道会发生什么的未来中，一起行走于世界的边缘，直到彼此生命的尽头。

新的结局开始了。

わこのわーる！

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：  
“And it grew both day and night, till it bore an apple bright.”  
— William Blake's "The Poison Tree"  
“它日夜生长，甚至结出苹果，鲜亮明媚。”  
——威廉·布莱克《一颗毒树》  
注2、3：  
“Tu n’es pas digne qu’on t’enlève, À ton esclavage maudit.”  
“Et j’ai dit au poison perfide, De secourir ma lâcheté.”  
— Charles Baudelaire’s “Le Vampire”  
“你不值得人们解脱，你那可诅咒的奴役。”  
“我曾祈求毒药，拯救我的怯懦。”  
——夏尔·波德莱尔《吸血鬼》  
注4：  
"While thy branches mix with mine, and our roots together join."  
— William Blake's "Love and Harmony"  
“而你我枝蔓扭结，根部也相互缠绕。”  
——威廉·布莱克《爱与睦》


End file.
